Forever & Always
by gabbyxozaccyxoforever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since kindergarten. What happens when Gabriella realizes she loves Troy, and Troy realizes the same? With either one of them fess up? And if so, what will happen to their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez squirmed and giggled, trying to get away

"Troy Bolton!" She screeched. "Stooop!" She spat out in a laugh.

Troy grinned and pulled his hands away from her sides and stopped tickling her. He looked at her innocently and held his hands up in surrender.

"What? I wasn't doing anything?"

She rolled her eyes "Yeah, and I'm Houdini The Great."

He widened his eyes in fake surprise "What?!" He shouted out "Since when?!"

She rolled her eyes for the second time "Oh, shut up." She giggled slightly at him.

He fake glared at her "Well, you know you shouldn't have take the ball away from me."

She gave him those big brown puppy dog eyes of hers "But, I just wanted two drow da ball, Twoy." She said giving him the best baby impression she could.

Troy groaned slightly. _No not those eye_s. _Those big gorgeous chocola -. _He stopped his train of thought. _No Troy! _He scolded himself silently. _She doesn't think of you like that and you know it. _He erased those thought from his mind and proceeded to help her.

"Okay, take the ball in your hands like this." He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her sides grabbing onto her hands over the ball.

Gabriella took in a sharp breath at the feeling of Troy's hot breath on her neck. She gave a slight shiver. She and Troy had played ball together so many times before. But, you weren't supposed to have these types of feelings for your best friend, were you?

"You put your hands like this." Troy said from behind her and he situated her hands on the ball in the correct position. "Now, bend your knees so you're bent slightly."

She did as she was told. As she did so, because Troy was so close to her, her ass gently pressed up against his manhood. Troy felt it and slightly groaned at the feeling, not thinking Gabriella could hear it. But, unfortunately, she did. She spun her head around to look at him with a puzzled look

"You okay?" She asked him, curiously.

Troy nodded his head and her a sincere smile. "I'm fine. Just shoot the ball, Gabs."

Her heart melted at the pet nickname he had called her since the first day they met. She remembered that day so well…

**Flashback**

_Gabriella Montez sat in the middle of the room by herself, playing with the red and blue legos scattered on the floor, her dark chestnut brown curls spread over her shoulders. Suddenly a boy came up and sat by her._

"_Can I play with you?" He asked with a smile, one of his two front teeth missing._

_She smiled at him "Sure. I'm Gabriella."_

_He wrinkled his nose at her "That's a hard name to say. I'm gonna call you Gabs." _

_She giggled in agreement "Okay. What's your name?"_

_The little boy smiled at her "My name's Troy. Wanna be best friends?" He asked her_

"_Yes. Best friends. Forever."_

"_Forever and ever?""Yeah, forever and ever."_

**End of flashback**

"Gabs?" Troy called "Gabs?!" "GABS!"

Gabriella jumped "Huh?" Not realizing Troy was waving his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. A slight blush crept over her cheeks

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

He laughed "I see that. Now shoot the ball."She rolled her eyes at his impatience, even though she knew he was just kidding. She bent her knees slightly and situated her hands the way he showed her and threw the ball. _Whoosh! _The ball made it into the basket. She let out a squeal with her hands in the air as she turned around to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up and spinning her around. She laughed

"Troy! Put me down!" She tried to push out of his grasp. As she did they both fell to the ground laughing. She fell on top of him, her body pressed tightly against his. She smiled down at him and kissed his cheek

"What was that for?" He asked her

"For helping me back the basket." She said softly at him.

"It was nothing ..really." He said.

She placed both of her hands on top of his chest, one on top of the other and set her chin on top so she could look up at him.

"But, it was something." She smiled brightly at him.

Troy couldn't help but just stare at her "Gabs, I -."

He stopped short and just stared at her

She cocked her head to the side at looked at him. Her eyes went straight to his lips. _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. _She thought to herself. Her eyes went back up to his beautiful ice blue ones.

"Gabs, I…" He started again. He started to lean down to kiss her

_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! He's going to kiss me! _Gabriella thought excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you guys think? I know it wasn't very long but it was my very first story. As I make more they're get longer, I PROMISE! Should I continue? Should Gabs and Troy kiss? Or should something interrupt them and make the story more complicated? Constructive critisism is appreciated, as are compliments. Review, please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously on Forever & Always**

"Gabs, I…" He started again. He started to lean down to kiss her

_Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness. Oh my goodness! He's going to kiss me! _Gabriella thought excitedly.

________________________________________________________________________

Just as Troy leaned down to kiss Gabriella they heard a car pull up in the driveway. Pulled out of their trance they quickly pulled away from each other and stood up. They watched as Chad and Taylor, their best friends, walk up to them. Taylor raised her eyebrows up at her as to ask "_What the _heck _were you guys doing on the ground?" _Gabriella just mouthed "_I'll tell you later."_

"Dude, why's your face so red?" Chad chuckled. He knew about Troy's feelings towards Gabriella. Troy just glared at him

"Shut up, Chad." Troy responded

"Make me!" Chad laughed and Troy took off after him. The girls just stared at them and looked at each other and shook their heads

"Why don't we go on in and wait for the butts? While inside you can me about what you and Troy were doing laying on the ground in each other arms?" Taylor giggled.

Gabriella just groaned as her best friend grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. She knew she'd never hear the end of this one. As soon as they got to the living room Taylor plopped down on the couch, pulling Gabriella down with her.

"Okay, so spill!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

Gabriella just kind of gave a shrug

"We were playing basketball and he was showing me how to throw it so it would go in the basket. I did it how he showed me and made the basket. So he picked me up and started twirling me around and then we fell down. I kissed his cheek and told him thanks. Then, he leaned in to kiss me. Tay, he was going to kiss me!" She said excitedly "But, then you guys showed up."

She gave her friend a sad face. Taylor just giggled

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "I can't believe he was going to kiss you!"Gabriella giggled in return and sighed happily

"But Tay .." She said, suddenly serious "What if he was just caught up in the moment? What if -."

"Honey," Taylor cut in "I've seen the way that boy looks at you. He's crazy about you!"

Gabriella looked over at her "Really?"Taylor just nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly Chad and Troy burst through the doors, soaking wet. The girls jaws dropped open.

"What in the world happened to you two?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Welllll." Troy started out "I got mad at Chad and sprayed him with the hose and then he sprayed me with the hose ..and then we both fell in the pool."

Taylor and Gabriella burst out laughing as Gabriella got up. "I'll go get you guys some towels." She said, wiping tears from her eyes and shaking her head. She came back with the towels and handed them to Troy and Chad.

"I vote we watch a movie and order pizza." Troy piped up.

Gabriella nodded her head "That sounds good." She looked over to Chad and Taylor "You guys in?"

They both nodded their heads simultaneously. Troy dug his cell phone out of his pocket as Gabriella headed over to the T.V.

"What pizza does everyone want?" Troy asked as the girls gave him this "duh" look. "Right, right sorry. Pepperoni." He rolled his eyes at Chad who in return shook his head and mouthed, "_Women"_

"I saw that, Mr. Danforth." Taylor said as she gave him a glare that said, "_You better watch it." _

Chad grinned cheekily at her "I loooove you."

She giggled and rolled her eyes "I love you too."

Meanwhile, Gabriella was trying to figure out what movie the four of them could watch "What about Fantastic Four?" The three others looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"The pizza should be here in about 15 minutes." Troy said.

"Okay, so what should we do in the meantime?" Chad asked

"Truth or dare!" The girls piped in. The guys groaned. Taylor looked over at Chad.

"You. Sit. Now."

He did as he was ordered. Troy knew there was no backing out of this one, so he reluctantly sat on the floor next to Chad. Chad raised his hand.

"Me first!" He exclaimed

Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes

"All right, fine." Taylor said.

"Troy." He started out as Troy groaned and held his hands in his head. He knew how this was going to go.

"Uhm, dare."

"All right, I dare you to kiss Gabriella." All eyes were fixed on Chad. Troy with his mouth hanging open and Gabriella and Taylor both giving him evil glares.

"No way, man!" Troy exclaimed "Dude, that's like kissing my ..my sister!" But truthfully, Troy wanted to kiss her. He hadn't been caught up in the moment earlier, he_ really _had wanted to kiss her. But, he just didn't know if she wanted it.

"Dude, a dare's a dare. " Chad said

Troy looked over at a very nervous Gabriella. She shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care, even though she really did.

"Like he said, a dare's a dare." She said in a shaky voice.

They both got up and stepped towards each other. Troy took her waist in his hands and slowly dipped his head down and his lips touched hers. Gabriella tilted her head a bit and kissed him back. His tongue ran across her lower lip, asking for entrance which she immediately gave him. Their tongues battled against each other. They were lost in the moment. Both of them getting just what they had longed for, but didn't have the courage to take the first stop. Just then, the doorbell rang, pulling them quickly away from each other. Troy immediately ran to the front door, paying for he pizza. He came back carrying two large pizza boxes in his hand

"Pizza anyone?" He asked in a shaky voice

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do you guys think? Did you like this chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!! I need a couple ideas for the next chapter. Do you think they should continue and act like nothing ever happened? Or confront their feelings?**

**Loves,**

**GabbyxoZaccy :)**


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

Okay so I haven't gotten any reviews on my story in a week. If you guys want to see this story progress I'm going to need some reviews. What's the point in writing a story if no one's going to read it? So, I just need some reviews to know people are reading and can't wait for my next chapter. J


End file.
